


Puppy Love (My Werewolf Boyfriend)

by mccafejeffery



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Josh is a Werewolf, josh can turn into a puppy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccafejeffery/pseuds/mccafejeffery
Summary: Josh is a werewolf that turns into a puppy. Tyler is his irritated boyfriend.





	Puppy Love (My Werewolf Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is over year old, but I still thought it was cute. Enjoy.

"Josh! Why are there claw marks on my pillow?" Tyler emerged from the dimed bedroom, chocolate hair strewn about and eyes tired. A small snicker came from the couch, Tyler could hear the goofy, toothy smile on his boyfriends face.

Tyler should have been used to this by know. The event of chewed shoes and destroyed dog toys was often. Dog food would sometimes be scattered across the kitchen title. Just last week the human had to go to Walmart at midnight because his dumb boyfriend didn't have a rope toy to play tug of war with. To say Josh was high maintenance was an understatement.

Grassy curles peaked above the torn sofa. A fist appeared next, opening to reveal a spray of dry dog food at Tyler.

"You're gross, you know that?" Tyler cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his bare chest.

Through crunches of dog food, Josh spoke with mischievous air, "I only do that because you hate it." The werewolf turned his body and sat up, the front of his body facing his boyfriend. He draped his muscular built arms of the back of the sofa, a dog bowl of food in his hands.

Tyler relaxed his arms at his side and bent over his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his green curl covered forehead. Josh flushed bubblegum pink, burying his head into the scratchy sofa. "You're too cute. Now brush your damn teeth, they stink." Tyler pressed, pulling the dog bowl free of Josh's hands. Josh's lips curled into an angered pout. "I said brush your teeth. You're not a dog right now."

"I can be a dog." Josh smirked, chin resting on the back of the sofa. His eyes were clouded with impish intent.

"Joshua Dun don't you fucking dare!"

Within seconds, a puppy with thick, brown, black, and white hair was in Josh's place, barking happily.

"Why do I put up with you?"


End file.
